


I Know My Name (I Wish I Didn't)

by Li_the_Panda



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alm and Berkut Are Cousins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BIG CANON DIVERGENCE, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, Like they should be, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, alm: is put on the spot in a tense situation, also alm: hahA yEET, everyone is here! :D, guess who played echoes and cried, i seriously have no idea how to tag this one sorry, ooc aka alm and berkut now have a bit of each others' personality lmao, sorry the ships are so basic lmao, the entire premise is one massive spoiler lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_the_Panda/pseuds/Li_the_Panda
Summary: Twelve years ago, Prince Albein Rudolf of Rigel disappeared from Rigel Castle. After much fruitless searching, the emperor himself officially announced that the young prince was gone.Twelve years ago, Alm and his grandfather Mycen moved into Ram Village. Except Alm wasn't really Mycen's grandson, but he was to never reveal that to anyone, not even Celica.Alm lived in the village for twelve years, never stepping foot outside. But when a soldier from the Deliverance comes asking for Mycen and Alm acts recklessly in response, Alm's secret is suddenly much more difficult to keep.A complete retelling of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia with a number of changes.
Relationships: Alm & Anthiese | Celica, Alm & Berkut (Fire Emblem), Alm & Rudolf (Fire Emblem), Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Anthiese | Celica & Savor | Saber, Berkut & Rudolf (Fire Emblem), Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem), Mycen & Rudolf (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 12





	I Know My Name (I Wish I Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> so the random thought of "what if alm knew about his lineage" popped into my head, and here we are  
> is this gonna be a retelling of echoes? probably. idk for sure but it's looking like it
> 
> anyway fuck jedah and the duma faithful that sacrifice children amirite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is so much fucking dialogue in this game oml  
> 99% of this chapter is dialogue sorry guys

"Alm! Over here!" Celica waved to her friend from the other side of the field. "Come look at this!"

"What is it, Celica? You find something?" Alm ran over to the redhead, who was holding something in her hands.

Celica grinned. "I made a wreath out of these flowers. Here, put it on!"

"Wh-what? No!" Alm swatted the girl's attempt to put the wreath on his head away.

"Why not? I think it'd make you look very handsome."

"I think you mean 'very stupid.'" Alm crossed his arms, pouting in the way only ten-year-olds could. "Boys don't wear wreaths."

"Don't call it stupid!" Celica whined. "It took me a long time to make this." She thought for a moment before another smile broke out across her face. "Fine then. Maybe I'll just give it to Grandpapa instead."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Grandpapa knows a manly wreath when he sees one." Celica gave Alm a mischievous glance. "Unlike _some_ boys." She burst into laughter at the mental image.

"Har har, very funny," Alm grumbled, though he couldn't help a smirk of his own.

"You're picturing him wearing it," Celica said between giggles. "Admit it!"

A laugh escaped Alm's mouth, and before he knew it, he was laughing right alongside Celica.

"There's the smile I was looking for." Celica smiled at Alm, only to falter when she saw the look on the green-haired boy's face. "What, is something wrong?"

"No, I just..." Alm searched through his head for something to say that was not _This reminds me of the fun I had with a cousin I haven't seen in five years_. He finally settled on: "I'm glad you've cheered up. When you first came to the village, you always wore such a dark expression. Plus, you never spoke a word! Grandpapa told me to be nice, but I wasn't sure how to make things better."

"Well, I think you did just fine." Celica beamed. "Each story that you told me, each flower you picked for me, each walk you took with me here in the woods—that all made a difference, Alm."

"Come on, I didn't do anything special," Alm said sheepishly.

"Or maybe you did." A flash of regret crossed the redhead's face. "I'm sorry that my first words to you were so unkind."

"Are you talking about when you called me a 'boor,' or a 'clod'?"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!" Celica retorted indignantly. "I've just never had any friends my age. So I guess I wasn't used to boys like you."

 _You're not the only one_. "Well, I'd never met a girl like you, either. Don't let it get to you."

"Say, Alm? Why are you so nice to me?"

Alm was taken aback by the question. "Why? Do I need a reason? I mean..." Alm thought for a bit. "I guess it's because I never really got to know my parents, I have no siblings, and Grandpapa has always forbid me from setting foot outside the village. You're like a window to the world that I've never had the chance to know."

Alm's mother died during childbirth. He lived with his father for only five years before he had to leave. Berkut had been like a brother, but he was ultimately Alm's cousin. He couldn't leave, not now, not ever, because there were people after him. Not that Celica knew, or had to know. Alm was strictly forbidden from ever telling about his past, lest he be discovered.

It was all for his safety, he knew, but it was frustrating, having traveled through most of the continent yet truly knowing what it was like.

Celica had set down her flower wreath and sat down, revealing a mark on the palm of her right hand.

"Oh, hey!"

"What is it?"

Alm knelt down beside her, showing her the back of his left hand. "See this? We have the same mark."

"Uh, yes? Except yours is on your left hand and mine is on my right..."

"Well, that makes us close! Er, doesn't it?"

Celica let out a laugh. "I suppose it does, in a strange sort of way. I wonder why the marks are so similar."

"It's because they're special. They prove that we belong together. Always." Alm grinned cheekily at Celica. "That is, if you're not already tired of a clod like me making you laugh."

"Of course not! So..." Celica's blushed. "Do you mean it? We'll always be together?"

"Yes. I promise. Isn't that what you want?"

_"We'll see each other again!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

"Yes, of course! You have my word. I'll never lea—"

A shriek pierced the air.

Alm gasped. "That was Faye!"

Panic flitted in Celica's eyes. "Is she in trouble?"

Alm glanced around the clearing. "It came from beyond those trees." He pointed to where the field ended and where the woods began. He grabbed the sheathed swords hidden in the bushes and tossed one to Celica. "Come on!"

The two ran through the forest, ignoring the twigs scratching at their bodies. Alm pushed a branch aside just in time to see a purple-haired man in the armor of a royal knight and another soldier make a grab for Faye.

"Back off!" He pulled Faye out of reach.

"Ugh, how many whelps does this blasted village contain?!" the knight yelled.

"Get away from my friends!" Alm said angrily, balling his fists. "You're not going to set one foot in our village!"

"Is that so?" The slimy bastard sneered. "Someone neglected to teach this mangy pup any manners..." His eyes slid to Celica. "Hmm?"

Celica attempted to hide behind Alm.

"You there! Girl! Show me your face."

Celica shook her head desperately, backing up toward the treeline as if trying to run into the forest. Unfortunately, this meant stepping from behind Alm to do so, and thus gave the man full view of her face.

"By the gods... It really _is_ her!" The man's low laugh sent chills up Alm's spine. "How you came to walk among these animals is beyond me. Regardless, you shall make a fine prize to take back to General Desaix. Seize her!"

The soldier grabbed Celica by the arm.

"No... L-let me go!" she cried.

Rage surged through Alm. "Get your hands off her!" Without thinking, Alm punched the knight in the gut. He stumbled back, giving Alm the opportunity to strike the soldier holding Celica, causing him to release her.

"Alm, you did _not_ just punch a knight!" Grey said, mouth hanging open in shock.

The knight groaned. "You dare raise a hand to me?! You baseborn...barn-bred..."

Alm was tempted to retort _I'm the lost prince of Rigel that went missing five years ago_ , but he kept his mouth shut.

Whatever insult the knight had in mind, he discarded it. "So be it. You will stave off your death sentences no longer—especially you!" He pointed a lance taller than Alm straight at him.

Alm stepped back in fear. The only thing he could think of was that day five years ago, when that strange man tried to take him to Duma's Temple. Later, while travelling through Valentia, Mycen explained to Alm that that man had tried to kill him.

Alm's gut lurched. This knight was trying to take Celica.

The knight cackled. "The Mother can't save you now, brat!" He lifted his lance.

"Alm! Look out!"

Alm shut his eyes, preparing for death.

_Clang!_

The blow never came. Alm tentatively opened his eyes and gasped to see Mycen, blocking the blow with his own lance.

"Grandpapa?"

"What? Mycen?! What are you doing in a backwater wasteland like—" The knight's eyes flitted to Celica. "Ah. But I think I know."

Mycen drew back, priming his lance for an attack.

The other knight readied his lance in turn. "Now, this...this is indeed good fortune. We never finished what we started in the flames that night, old man. I have much to repay you for." He charged, lance clashing with Mycen's. "I mustn't forget _all_ my virtues, after all."

Mycen brandished his weapon. "Children. Run to the cemetery up ahead. Go on now."

"What? Why?" Alm asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Now, Alm! All of you! _Run_!"

"A-all right. Come on, guys!" Alm grabbed Celica's hand and took off for the cemetery. The sound of footsteps behind them confirmed that the others were following.

Alm shoved the cemetery gates open, ushering the rest inside. The group immediately split up, hiding behind graves as they waited for Mycen.

Hiding behind a pillar, Alm heard the sounds of Mycen battling with the knight from the woods. After a few short clashes, he heard the sound of steel hitting flesh and a grunt of pain. The sound of retreating footsteps followed a moment later.

Peeking out from behind the gravestone, Alm could see knight from the woods run away. Mycen was polishing his lance.

"Grandpapa, that was great!" Alm and the other children had moved from behind their graves to run to the old man.

Mycen hummed, looking deep in thought. Celica was staring at the ground. Alm's smile faded.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Now that they know Celica is here," Mycen said grimly, "they will stop at nothing. It's no longer safe for her to stay in the village."

Alm froze. "What? Why?" But he was sure he knew the answer as soon as the question left his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Alm." Celica was crying now. "I know that you would have kept your promise."

"Don't apologize, Celica. Just..." Tears pricked at Alm's eyes. "Just tell me that this is a mistake! That you don't have to go!"

"It is already settled," Mycen said. "And we lack the time to discuss it further. Get back to the village and pack your things, Celica. Hurry."

"Yes, sir."

"Hold on a second!" Alm pleaded. "Why are you making her leave, Grandpapa?"

The line of Mycen's mouth thinned. "I'm afraid Celica is in a similar situation as you. That is all I can say."

Alm's heart sank. He had suspected correctly. Like him, Celica also had people trying to kill her.

"Don't be so sad, Alm." Celica wiped at her eyes. "Would you mind looking after something for me?" She took off the pendant hanging around her neck and pressed it into her friend's hand.

"But this is..." Alm gasped. "This is your good luck charm. You never take this off! It's special."

"Yes, it is. And now it's yours." Celica smiled, despite the tears running down her cheeks. "I want you to keep it close always. As close as you would have kept me. My mother gave that to me. Not that I actually remember, but..."

"Celica, I can't take this from you." Alm could only think of that day in Rigel, five years ago, when he had to say goodbye to another close friend. This time, though, he wasn't the one leaving.

"You're not taking it, I'm giving it. I pray that it keeps you safe. Take care, Alm." With that, Celica and Mycen left for the village.

"Well, this turned into a fine mess." Tobin's voice made Alm jump, and he suddenly remembered that there was an audience to that spectacle the entire time. The other children followed Celica and Mycen to the village, but he stayed in the cemetery, staring at the good luck charm in his hand.

* * *

An hour later, Alm left the cemetery for the entrance to the village. He arrived at the gate to see Mycen's horse not too far down the road.

"CELICA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Celica turned around from her seat on the horse. "Alm?"

"I want to make a new promise. One day, when I'm older and stronger, I'm going to find you. It doesn't matter where the world hides you or how long it takes. I promise to find you. So please, don't forget me, okay?" It was the exact same promise his cousin made to him, so long ago.

"I could never forget you, Alm. And I promise, too. I'll be waiting for the day we can meet again. But for now, I have to go."

Celica continued to look back to where Alm was standing, even when he became only a speck on the horizon. Only when Ram Village faded fully from sight did she turn around and ask, "Grandpapa? Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

"I do," Mycen answered. "So long as destiny wills it."

"Destiny..." She turned her head to look at the sky. "So be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that most of this was in-game dialogue, i just love this opening scene and them as kids way too much
> 
> count the number of times the words "Alm" or "Celica" appear in this chapter go
> 
> i really hate epithets
> 
> i think you can pinpoint the exact moment i gave up lmao

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to me making yet another gigantic project that's probably gonna go on months-long hiatuses


End file.
